Reason
by Han Shiners
Summary: [KaiSoo/KaiDo] Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jongin, apa alasannya? [GS/Typo]


**Reason**

**By**

**Han**

**Do Kyungsoo—Kim Jongin**

**KAISOO**

**Genderswitch/GS!**

**Short Story! Happy Reading!**

**WARNING! Cerita pasaran xD**

**(Backsong : Afgan – Sadis)**

.

.

.

"Kita akhiri saja,"

Jongin menatap gadis yang memiliki tinggi hanya sebatas pundaknya. Mata gadis itu menusuk retina matanya tanpa ragu. Kilatan kesungguhan membuat jantung Jongin rasanya lepas hingga meremukkan segenap tulang di tubuhnya. Kakinya lemas hingga kalau bukan karena ia masih berdiri dihadapan gadis itu, Jongin pasti sudah tersungkur dengan lutut yang jatuh lebih dulu.

"K-Kenapa? Kita bisa membicarakannya lagi, 'kan Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo—gadis itu menatap iris kelam Jongin. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Semuanya sudah jelas, aku tidak mau berhubungan denganmu lagi, Jongin-_ah_."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bosan,"

Dengan gerakan pelan, Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya. Tanpa ragu ia melangkah meninggalkan Jongin yang mematung. Menatap punggung yang biasa didekapnya itu menjauh.

Jongin jatuh—dengan lutut lebih dulu—ke permukaan lantai. Hatinya hancur berserakan saat ini. Hancur hingga sulit di perbaiki.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang mengemasi pakaiannya ke dalam koper besar, tak lupa barang-barang yang cukup penting ia masukkan ke tasnya. Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, ia memukul dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Tepat dimana hatinya bersarang. Airmatanya perlahan mengalir. Awalnya pelan, namun semakin lama semakin tak dapat dikendalikan. Kyungsoo menutup permukaan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia bahkan sampai sesenggukan dengan isakan samar mencelos keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

Kyungsoo berusaha menetralkan tangisnya. Menghentikan punggungnya yang bergetar hebat. Ia mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke balik punggungnya. Itu suara Baekhyun, teman satu kamar di asrama.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ehm, Baek. Aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Sekolah telah memberiku beasiswa untuk sekolah ke luar negeri,"

Baekhyun mematung ditempatnya. Memang, kalau Baekhyun jadi Kyungsoo pun, ia tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan besar untuk belajar di luar negeri, apalagi gratis dan semua biayanya di tanggung pihak sekolah. Namun, entah apa.. tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin kalau Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam benaknya. Rasanya sesak dan sakit luar biasa.

"Kau sudah bilang pada Jongin?"

"Aku sudah mengakhirinya,"

"Kau bercanda, heh?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak niat bercanda saat ini, Baek."

"L-Lalu? A-Apa kau serius? Jongin sangat menyayangimu, Kyung."

"Aku tahu."

"Kyungsoo.. pikirkan lagi,"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Ini yang terbaik untuk kami, Baek. Aku ingin fokus dengan sekolahku begitupun yang kuharapkan padanya. Kami tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan jarak jauh. Karena itu pasti sangat menggangguku,"

"Itu hanya keinginanmu, 'kan Kyung?!"

"Mungkin."

"Kyungsoo.."

"Sudahlah, Baekhyun. Sore ini jam 4 sudah harus pergi,"

"Masih ada 2 jam sebelum bis menjemputmu, Kyung.."

"Lalu kau mau apa? Aku belum membereskan barang-barangku,"

"Kyungsoo! Mengertilah perasaanku, perasaan Jongin. Kami—Kami.."

"Apa?" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menoleh dengan tatapan datarnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun kesal. "Kalian tidak menginginkan aku pergi? Kalian memang tidak mau kalau aku mendapatkan masa depanku, 'kan? Kalian hanya mementingkan diri kalian sendiri! Kalian—keluarlah, Baek."

Kyungsoo langsung berbalik memunggungi Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun tercengang dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Ia menghentakkan kakinya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Di tutupnya pintu kamar dengan kencang hingga menimbulkan debaman keras.

"Kau egois, Kyungsoo.." gumam Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri dengan airmata yang meleleh di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

Jongin memandang awan yang bergerak di atas langit. Hembusan angin membawa awan hitam di langit yang sedang ia pandangi. Menerbangkan daun-daun kering yang sengaja menyapa tubuhnya yang tiduran di kursi kayu halaman sekolahnya. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, matanya tajam terlihat kosong.

Tanpa terasa awan hitam sudah merintikkan sedikit air hujan. Jongin tidak berniat beranjak dari tempatnya. Dengan sengaja ia membiarkan air hujan membasahi bumi beserta tubuhnya. Dalam rintikan hujan, perlahan airmatanya mengalir. Jongin menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan tangannya sendiri. Hatinya telampau sakit—

—terlampau terluka.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan bagian kepalanya berhenti dihujani air. Jongin menyingkirkan lengannya, ia menatap seorang gadis yang sedang memayunginya.

"Galau?"

"Baekhyun.."

Samar Jongin melihat gadis dengan wajah imut tersenyum ke arahnya sambil menyodorkan payung. Jongin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya tanpa melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kyungsoo pasti sudah cerita padamu, 'kan?"

"Ya, aku—"

"Dia memang berhak mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Dia berhak mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak di luar negeri sana. Dia berhak mendapatkannya, Baekhyun. Tapi, apa dia juga berhak memutuskan hubungan kami secara sepihak?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, dia ingin fokus dengan pendidikannya, Jongin.."

"Baekhyun.."

Jongin langsung bangkit dan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya hingga payung yang dipegang Baekhyun terlepas. Baekhyun terdiam, Jongin memang selalu seperti ini.

"Aku punya perasaan yang kurang baik tentang dia, Baek.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak mau dia pergi. Aku—aku ingin dia tetap disini. Di sekolah ini,"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Jongin. Ia mengambil tempat disisi Jongin. Bisa ia lihat wajah Jongin yang begitu tekanan saat ini. Pemandangan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat saat Jongin putus dengan kekasihnya. Biasanya Jongin tidak sampai seperti ini, bahkan sampai saat Jongin putus dengan dirinya—Baekhyun.

.

.

"Inilah salah satu alasan, mengapa aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, Jongin.." gumam seseorang dari kejauhan setelah melihat pemandangan di halaman sekolah. Ia berjalan sambil menarik koper besar dan juga tas yang ada dipunggungnya.

"Aku tahu.. kalian selalu begitu dibelakangku," lirihnya lagi. Diusap sebelah pipinya dengan punggung tangannya.

.

.

.

Jongin mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk di kepalanya. Di ambilnya secangkir kopi panas lalu menyesapnya. Mungkin karena gerakan terburu-buru lidah Jongin seperti terbakar karena kopinya masih benar-benar panas. Tanpa sengaja gelas yang Jongin pegang jatuh menimpa kakinya. Jongin meringis kesakitan.

"Awh,"

Ia menghela nafas kasar, lalu berjongkok. Gelasnya pecah dan kopi panas itu menumpahi kakinya. Jongin membereskan gelas tersebut, namun kecerobohannya membuat jari telunjuknya tergores pecahan beling hingga berdarah.

"Aish, benar-benar hari kesialanku," geram Jongin.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya di ketuk beberapa kali. Dahi Jongin mengkerut karena ketukannya keras sekali, mungkin akan membangunkan penghuni di kamar sebelah. Jongin melangkah menuju pintu. Dibukanya pintu tersebut, menampakkan sosok pria yang biasanya berwajah teduh kini penuh kepanikan.

"Joonmyeon-_hyung_? Ada apa?"

"I-Ini berita buruk, Jongin! Bis yang membawa anak-anak menuju bandara kecelakaan!"

"APA?!"

Tubuh Jongin serasa remuk berantakan, sekarang bukan hanya hatinya. Jongin terhuyung ke belakang, kalau bukan Joonmyeon memegangi Jongin mungkin kepala Jongin sudah terbentur kepala meja belajar yang ada didekatnya. Nafas Jongin tersengal.

Perasaan itu—perasaan yang tidak menginginkan Kyungsoo pergi—perasaan gundah dan khawatir yang luar biasa.

—firasat buruknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin menggeleng, mana mungkin ia mengatakan hal itu disaat gadis yang dicintainya sedang mengalami musibah?

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka, _hyung_? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?!" Jongin mengguncangkan tubuh Joonmyeon.

"Ada beberapa yang langsung di larikan ke rumah sakit, namun ada juga yang meninggal, Jongin."

"Ya Tuhan.. selamatkan Kyungsoo.."

"Aku ingin ke rumah sakit sekarang. Aku ingin melihat keadaan Yixing"

"Yixing-_noona_ selamat?"

"Sepertinya begitu, kau mau ikut?"

"Ya!"

.

.

.

Jongin merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, jauh lebih bergetar saat ia sampai di rumah sakit. Jongin dan Joonmyeon berlarian di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit menuju ruang tempat korban kecelakaan berada. Disana beberapa orang sudah berdiri dengan kecemasan yang tinggi. Jongin menatap sosok Baekhyun yang sedang menyatukan kedua tangannya, menggenggamnya sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Baekhyun.."

"Jongin?"

Baekhyun langsung berhambur memeluk Jongin. Menangis terisak didalam pelukan Jongin. Jongin mengusap punggung Baekhyun pelan. Ia berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, meskipun ia juga sedang berusaha menengangkan hatinya yang tak karuan.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Baek.."

Tak berapa lama, beberapa dokter keluar dari ruang perawatan. Ia mengisyaratkan kepada semua yang ada didepan ruangan tersebut agar masuk ke dalam. Mereka semua mengangguk dan langsung masuk begitupun dengan Jongin dan Baekhyun.

Jongin maupun Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Mereka bersyukur bukan main saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya tengah berbaring dengan seorang perawat yang sedang membenarkan infusannya. Jongin melangkah lebih dulu, diikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

Dengan kedua mata sayu, Kyungsoo menatap dua orang yang ada dihadapannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat mata Jongin menelusuri tubuh Kyungsoo yang berbalut selimut rumah sakit.

"Kyungsoo,"

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menoleh ke sisi kanan, sisi dimana bukan tempat Jongin berdiri. Ia tahu Jongin langsung duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Suara lirih Jongin membuat hati Kyungsoo berkecamuk sakit.

"Pergilah, Jongin.."

"Tidak, kenapa aku harus pergi?"

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang saat Jongin mengusap keningnya yang dibalut kain kasa. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya memanas bukan main. Perlahan airmata Kyungsoo turun. Jongin semakin mengusap lembut kening hingga rambut Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi,"

Suara Kyungsoo benar-benar parau. Terdengar retakan yang berasal dari dada Jongin ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang seperti itu.

"Aku belum mendengar alasan pasti mengapa kau memutuskan hubungan denganku. Ku dengar dari Baekhyun karena LDR? Tidakkah itu alasan yang kekanakan?"

Isakan kecil lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya bergetar. Jongin menahan airmatanya agar tidak tumpah dengan memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih berbaring di kasur. Mencium aroma betadine bercampur tubuh Kyungsoo yang sangat ia rindukan. Kyungsoo meremas kaos depan Jongin. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jongin.

"Aku cemburu," cicit Kyungsoo.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia merasakan genggaman Kyungsoo pada kaosnya mengerat. "..Kau dan Baekhyun sangat serasi,"

"Apa?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna, ia terkejut sekali. Jongin juga sama, ia ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Namun tak berhasil saat Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jongin.

"Kau dan Baekhyun pernah pacaran, 'kan? Dan setiap kau ada masalah Baekhyun-lah orang pertama yang tahu, bukan aku. Aku merasa selama ini kau tidak menganggapku, Jongin-_ah_.."

Jongin melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya sudah berada di pipi tembam Kyungsoo. Di usapnya pipi yang memerah itu.

"Kenapa kau kekanakan sekali sih?"

Jongin mencubit hidung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia tersenyum lalu mencuri kecupan di bibir merah Kyungsoo. Tanpa ragu, tanpa malu.

"Kami memang pernah pacaran, Kyungsoo. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, tiga tahun yang lalu kalo tidak salah. Dan sekarang Jongin hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya, begitupun denganku." Baekhyun angkat bicara, Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun malu. "...lagipula bukankah kau tahu siapa orang yang sekarang kusukai? Dan juga, hari ini adalah hari dimana aku melihat Jongin benar-benar galau karena diputuskan olehmu, berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain."

"YA! Baek!"

"Itu benar 'kan Kim Jongin?"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Yaa tentu saja. Aku seperti nahkoda di lautan yang kehilangan kompas, kau tahu? Aku juga seperti anak itik yang kehilangan induknya. Aku benar-benar seperti mayat hidup saat beberapa jam yang lalu kau memutuskanku,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Maaf,"

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong siapa yang disukai Baekhyun?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seperti mengingat sesuatu ia berkata kencang, "AH! Park Chanyeol, ya?"

Baekhyun menjitak kepala Jongin, "Jangan keras-keras bodoh!"

"Iya Jongin, Chanyeol juga mendapat beasiswa sama sepertiku, dan dia juga satu bis denganku,"

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan agar Jongin dan Baekhyun menoleh pada seseorang yang sedang duduk bersandar pada ranjang. Pria bernama Chanyeol itu menoleh ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya ke arah Baekhyun. Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum. Dengan jahil, Jongin mendorong Baekhyun ke dekat ranjang Chanyeol. Mau tak mau, Baekhyun melangkah ke arah Chanyeol.

Jongin tersenyum geli lalu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang juga sedang tersenyum. Kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Janji tidak akan mengatakan 'putus' lagi, oke?!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Iya,"

"Janji tidak akan memendam perasaan gelisahmu sendiri?"

"Iya, tapi kau juga. Kau harus mendahulukanku dibanding Baekhyun," kata Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil.

"Iya aku janji sayangku.."

Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Jongin keras-keras sampai sang pemilik mengaduh kesakitan. Hingga beberapa penghuni rumah sakit menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Sakit, Kyung."

"Itu akibatnya karena kau berani menciumku didepan umum! Huh!"

"Kenapa kau mau memintanya lagi?"

Jongin ingin memajukan tubuhnya lagi, namun terhalang karena Kyungsoo sudah membekap mulut Jongin.

"Jangan macam-macam!"

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin sudah kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku," bisiknya ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin. Maafkan aku karena menyakitimu hari ini," bisiknya juga ditelinga Jongin, seakan sengaja membiarkan dua kalimat penuh makna itu hanya mereka yang mendengar. Tidak orang lain.

Hanya mereka—Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Yuhuhuuu~**

**Saya bawa short story KaiSoo~ xD baru ngetik lho ini dan langsung di publish, jadi maap kalo banyak typo dan ceritanya aneh -_-**

**Berhubungan juga lagi dengerin lagunya Afgan yang Sadis, makanya terinspirasi :D dan niatnya mau bikin Sad ending, tapi kaga jadi, wkwk. Ya, saya masih sayang kalian lah /eh xD**

**Mind to Review?**

**Terimakasih~~**

**.**

**.**

**Kecup sayang~~ :* Han...**

**2014-10-21**


End file.
